Street Fighter Vs Killer Instinct
Characters from Street Fighter * Ken * Guile * Dan * Akuma * Sagat * E. Honda * Allen Snyder * Doctrine Dark * Tormo. New character, he's Akuma and Chun-Li's son, he kills Ryu and replaces him as the new lead character. he can shoot hadouken from his feet. he's already a master of Dark Hadou and can perform a more powerful version of Shungokusatsu. * Kyo Kusanagi (Guest character). * Optimus Prime (Guest character). * Strider Hiryu (Guest character). * Chris Redfield (Guest character). * Leon Kennedy (Guest character). * Nemesis (Guest character). * Krauser (Guest character). * Albert Wesker (Guest character). * Níkel (Guest character) * Isaac (Guest character from Golden Sun) * Marth (Guest character from Fire Emblem) * Spider-Man (Guest character / DLC). * Captain America (Guest character / DLC) * Iron Man (Guest character / DLC) * Kirito (Guest character / DLC) * Shigesato Tenryu (Guest character / DLC) * Danny Phantom (Guest character / DLC) * Mitsurugi (Guest character / DLC) * Lord Raptor (Guest character / Season Pass Exclusive DLC) * Mega Man (Guest character / Season Pass Exclusive DLC) * Viewtiful Joe (Guest character / Season Pass Exclusive DLC) * Dante Sparda (Guest character / Season Pass Exclusive) * Vergil (Guest character / Season Pass Exclusive) * Nero (Guest character / Season Pass Exclusive) * Powered Dante (Guest character / Season Pass Exclusive) * DmC Dante (Guest character / Season Pass Exclusive) * Seregios (Guest character / Season Pass Exclusive DLC) Characters from Killer Instinct * Jago * Cinder * Spinal * Gargos * Rash (Guest character) * Naruto Uzumaki (Guest character) * Sasuke Uchiha (Guest character) * Donkey Kong (Guest character) * Gex (Guest character) * Spawn (Guest character) * Superman (Guest character) * Batman (Guest character) * Red Hood (Guest character) * The Joker (Guest character) * Generator Rex (Guest character) * Kevin Levine (Guest character) * Green Lantern (Guest character / DLC) * Red Lantern (Guest character / DLC) * Lobo (Guest character / DLC) * Rorschach (Guest character / DLC) * Doctor Manhattan (Guest character / DLC) * Blade (Guest Character / DLC) * Wolverine (Guest character /DLC) * Alucard (Guest character / DLC) * Eren Jaeger (Guest character / DLC) * Goku (Guest character / Season Pass Exclusive DLC) * Vegeta (Guest character / Season Pass Exclusive DLC) * Goku Black (Guest character / Season Pass Exclusive DLC) * Vegetto (Guest character / Season Pass Exclusive DLC) * Copy Vegeta (Guest character / Season Pass Exclusive DLC) * SS4 Vegetto (Guest character / Season Pass Exclusive DLC) * Nahuel (Guest character / Season Pass Exclusive DLC) Game modes Story mode Versus mode Arcade mode Practice Training mode Online VS Story mode CHAPTER 1 = TORMO It was a stormy night in Tokyo when Chun-Li was training atop of a mountain, a dark figure was watching her over and he fell like a lightning and came to challenge her: "I am Akuma, master of Dark Hadou and I've come to fight you". Chun-Li says "I'm scary, you look like a demon". Akuma said "I'm going to take you to hell". Guile was running to Chun-Li trying to save her. Chun-LI: "KIKOUUSHOOO!!" Akuma doged Chun-Lis attack and he was managed to come next to her and use the Raging Demon. Guile: "CHUN-LI!!!" Chun-Li cleared her mind and tried to witstand the attack. HA HA HA aKUMA said, there is no way you could resist my raging Deamon. Chun-Li's body started to react and she confined the dark energies inside of her and a big power came from her womb. Guile: "CHUN-LI!!!" When Guile came to Chun-li she was already dying apparently but she said Guile should help her. Guile: Chun-Li please resist, the choppers are coming, guile said but Chun-Li was seeing the light in the end of the tunnel. She tocuhed Guile's face while Guile was crying and she said "This is my son, name him Tormo, you must raise him for me". Guile promsied to take care of Tormo, but Chun-Li said "and also take revenge on Akuma". to be continued.................................... Movelists Tormo Occupation: Extreme sportsman Age: 15 and a half (November 20th birthday) Likes: Extreme sports, ice cream, he's also an anime fan Favorite animes: Death Note, Attack on Titan and Ragnarok Online Worst animes: One Piece and Naruto, he thinks they suck and he usually punches OP and Naruto fans in conventions Blood type: A+/Dark Hadou Hair: Blonde Eyes: Purple Fighting Style: Ansatsuken karate and Dark Hadou, and Guile's fighting style (a little) Moves QCF+K: Hadouken. Tormo shoots a hadouken from his foot. QCF+K (hold): Extreme Hadouken no Tenshi. If the kick button is left hold on for half a second, the screen freezes and goes black and Tormo shoots a light-speed hadouken in the form of a lightning from his hands. (Means Extreme Hado Wave from Heaven). DP + P: Shoryuken. Tormo's shoryuken is engulf in flames like Ken's but it also is hotter and deals more damage. QCB + K: Tatsumaki. Tormo's tatsumaki is so powerful it can pull opponets from the other side of the screen. EX Power Boom. Charge b, forward + PP. Tormo shoots a Sonic Boom like Guile's. It is quicker than Guile's Sonic Boom. V-Trigger: True Dark Hadou. Tormo transforms into a dark version of himself, his speed is much quicker as it looks like he's teleporting and all the damage for his attacks are increased. For example, shoryuken shoots a bigger blaze of fire, and his hadouken become unlockable. This V-Trigger's activated when Tormo loses half of his health bar and also if TOrmo has managed to deplete half of his opponent's lifebar while in Perfect, so he becomes Dark Tormo and he performs a flashier Perfect finisher. Category:Street Fighter Category:Capcom Versus Category:Killer Instinct Category:Fighting games